Lilys & Roses
by GianiraBlossom
Summary: Cada vez que algo muere, algo nuevo nace. Pero ¿Que podría nacer de la muerte de su madre? Lily se preguntaba. No podía imaginar nada que la pudiera alegrar. Aunque tal vez James si podía. One-Shot


**Le dedico este One-Shot a Daniela, gracias por haber aguantado mis "Ya voy a terminar" "voy en la parte cursi" "NO ME INTERRUMPAN" por una semana. GRACIAS!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Lilys & Roses**

 _Srta. Evans:_

 _Lamentamos informarle que su madre, Rose Evans, falleció el pasado Martes, 5 de Septiembre. Lamentamos su pérdida y ofrecemos nuestro más sentido pésame._

Lily leyó y releyó la carta una y otra vez, inconsciente de las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos, mojando la nota que tenia en sus manos. Ni siquiera sintió los brazos que la rodearon hasta que escucho su voz.

"¿Lily? Lily, mi amor ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas llorando?" preguntó James levantando su mirada, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Lily no respondió, solamente le paso la carta. James la leyó, y su rostro cambio de confusión a tristeza "Oh, Lily, cuanto lo siento bonita" dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Lily lloro en su hombro.

Pudieron haberse quedado en esa posición por horas, a ella en realidad no le importaba. Sentía que ya no tenía a nadie. Su madre y su padre estaban muertos, y su hermana fingía que Lily no existía. Petunia ahora vivía en una aburrida casa en Surrey, con su igualmente aburrido marido, quien más bien parecía una morsa con traje. Lily ya no tenía a nadie.

Pero su opinión cambio cuando sintió una mano acariciando su espalda y un cálido aliento rozando su mejilla. James estaba con ella. Si James no la estuviera sosteniendo, probablemente se hubiera desplomado en el suelo. Lily sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina, como si fueran a romperse en cualquier momento.

Cuando Lily se calmo un poco, James la separo de si, sin soltar el brazo que rodeaba su espalda, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la otra mano.

"¿Quieres hablar?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"Quiero ir a la casa de mi mamá" dijo Lily, casi ignorando la pregunta de su novio. Se limpio la nariz con la manga de su suéter, después miro a James. "¿Puedes acompañarme? ¿Mañana?" preguntó.

"Cla-" de repente se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban, era aun brillo parecido al que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en una broma "De hecho" continuo separando finalmente de ella, mientras se dirigía lentamente a la puerta "le dije a Sirius que iba a acompañarlo a… visitar a… el conejo de Remus" _Claramente esta mintiendo_ pensó Lily un poco herida, que rápidamente cambio a enojo.

"Esta bien" dijo secamente "Ire yo sola". James sonrió ampliamente.

"Gracias, bonita. Sabia que lo entenderías" exclamo, planteándole un beso en la frente. Después se apresuro y salió del apartamento de Lily, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Lily se despertó muy temprano la siguiente mañana. Se puso una blusa verde en lugar de negra.

" _No se por que en los funerales, las personas se visten de negro"_ recordó que una vez su madre había dicho _"Cada vez que algo muere, algo nuevo nace. Deberían usar un color mas alegre, como amarillo o verde"_

 _Siempre había sido muy alegre_ pensó Lily al mirarse en el espejo. Aun se sentía herida por el hecho que James no quiso acompañarla, pero lo que mas le dolía era el que le hubiera mentido y se hubiera inventado una estúpida escusa. No tuvo el valor para decirle en la cara que no quería ir. Y aunque fuera si, esto era difícil para ella, debería apoyarla. Lily se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Con un sonoro _crack_ , Lily desapareció de su casa.

* * *

La casa de sus padre se miraba demasiado vacía y silenciosa, podía escuchar cada uno de sus pasos, cada uno de sus respiros. Estaba igual que cuando la había visto por última vez. Tenía un agradable olor a rosas, proveniente de las que su padre le daba a su madre casi a diario. Estaba por todas partes.

Camino lentamente a la cocina. Las tazas y tetera de porcelana que Rose usaba para preparar te seguían en el centro de la mesa, un fina capa de polvo cubriéndolas. No las habían usado desde que su madre ingreso al hospital. Justo en esa mesa, en las vacaciones de navidad, Lily le conto a su madre todo sobre James, mientras su padre lo "interrogaba" en la sala. Sonrió débilmente al recordar la cara asustada de su novio. ¿Cómo era posible que tantas cosas hubieran cambiado desde entonces?

James había estado con ella la última vez que visto esa casa, y le hubiera gustado que también estuviera en esa ocasión.

Salió rápidamente de la cas y no paro de caminar, no sabia muy bien a donde se dirigía, sus pies la llevaron solos. Finalmente se detuvo, estaba en un lugar en el que no había estado hacia mucho tiempo, los columpios. Los columpios en los que solía jugar con su hermana Petunia antes de descubrir que era una bruja. Se sentó en uno de los columpios y se balanceo suavemente adelante y atrás. Pudo ver el árbol en el que ella y Sev… Snape jugaban cuando eran niños. Las palabras 'sangre sucia' retumbaron en sus oídos. Lily se puso a llorar, por todo.

Por su madre, por Tuney, por Sev, por la guerra que estaban viviendo. Por todo. Justo en ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, deseó que James estuviera con ella.

Se detuvo en seco y entorno los ojos. Había algo inusual en aquel árbol, en momentos parecía que algo destellaba en su nudo. Se limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano, se levanto del columpio y camino hasta el árbol. Lily perdió el aliento.

El árbol estaba rodeado de pétalos de rosa, y en el nudo del árbol había un anillo. Un anillo de compromiso. Era una banda de oro blanco delgada, con una turquesa* en medio. Era precioso.

"Lily" dijo una voz familiar detrás del árbol, lo que hiso que Lily se sobresaltara. James salió, con su significativa sonrisa de lado y su cabello ligeramente mas revuelto de lo normal. En su mano derecha tenia su capa de invisibilidad.

"¿Tu hiciste… ¿Fuiste tu quien… ¿Por eso no quisiste…" balbuceo Lily, sin ser capaz de pensar en las palabras "¿Tu hiciste todo esto?". James no respondió su pregunto, en lugar de eso dejo su capa de invisibilidad en una rama y tomo el anillo con delicadeza.

"Lily, te diría algo cursi que probablemente te haría llorar, pero ya sabes que no me saldría aunque lo intentara" Lily rio _¿Qué vas a hacer Potter?_ pensó ", así que voy a decir las cosas como son: Lily, te amo desde el primer momento en que ti vi, y te he amado desde entonces, incluso cuando me hechizabas y me gritabas que me odiabas. Mi mayor arrepentimiento es no haber desinflado mi cabeza antes. Estuve pensando en esto muchas veces, y llegue a la conclusión que… no puedo vivir sin ti".

El corazón de Lily estaba latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho, que se sorprendía que James no fuera capaz de escucharlo.

"Así que" continuo "¿Me harías el gran honro de convertirte en mi esposa?"

Al principio Lily no pudo decir nada, solo se quedo mirando los hermosos ojos color avellana de su novio. Quería decirle que si, gritarle a todo el mundo que se iba a casa con James Potter, pero simplemente no podía hablar. Y al parecer, James lo malinterpreto.

"No te quiero obligar a nada… Si tu no quieres no tienes por que… No se ni por que pensé que…" no pudo continuar, pues Lily decidió silenciarlo presionando su labios contra los de James, dándole un suave beso que reflejaba un millón de emociones. Lily se separo de el, con sus manos a cada lado de la cara de James.

"¿En serio creías…" le preguntó "que después de todo lo que ha pasado, iba a decirte que no?". La cara confundida de James cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa. Puso rápidamente el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Lily, para juntar sus labios de

nuevo. James rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, acercándola mas a su cuerpo, mientras Lily enredaba sus dedos en su cabello negro.

Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire. James presiono sus frentes juntas.

"Te amo" le susurro James.

"Yo también te amo" le respondió Lily.

 _Cada vez que algo muero, algo nuevo nace_ Y algo definitivamente iba a nacer ese dia.

* * *

 **Holaaa! Espero les haya gustado. Si estas leyendo esto quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones. A) Ese es el año 1978, por lo que ya salieron de Hogwarts. B) La piedra en el anillo de Lily es una turquesa. Esto es porque ella cumple el 30 de enero, lo que la convierte en acuario, y la piedra de acuario es una turquesa. C) Al final quería agregar a Snape stalkeandolos, porque, si se dieron cuenta, ese era SU árbol. No se si les hubiera gustado la idea.**

 **No se si les gustaría que escribiera un capitulo mas, pero en ese caso desde el punto de vista de James. Se me haría muy divertido escribir a los Merodeadores ayudando a James a planear todo, pero no se si les guste la idea, déjenmelo en un Review:)**


End file.
